Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Uprising Of Hope
by noodleandcharli
Summary: A young human is thrown into the mysterious world of Pokemon. Transformed into a Growlithe who later is named Scorch, now has to face the reality of the dark times he is now in, unable to return home, he befriends and Eevee named Solarina who helps him on his journey to stop the shadow empire, together they could change the world. Inspired by Attack on titan. We do not own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: A new world

_"Many years ago the pokemon of this world lived in serene. There were no giant walls surrounding cities. No multitude of deaths. No battles or wars, just peace. That was until a plague was sent upon the lands, some say it was the Gods, punishing them for not paying respect but some say it began with a cult who formed a year before the catastrophe. First small and unknown but they bided their time, building their secret cult into an empire and striking village upon village killing and taking the local pokemon._

_When the central kingdom acknowledged the threat they were severely unprepared for what came next. A brutal attack came from no where destroying the central. The ones who survived were evacuated to the next safe place, forcing an unimaginable amount of pokemon inside the confines of the queendom of the south. After years of brutal attacks the population was reduced to the bare minimum. Most of them dead than withheld prisoner. _

_When the remaining kingdoms joined forces they built humongous walls guarding the last of pokemon kind. To this day the population grew, flourishing in their confinements forming guilds of resistance teams who fought off the horde of the crazed 'unholy ones'. Still it is unknown who or what is the leader of the shadow empire and what was done with the captured pokemon because no one dared find out and the ones who did...never returned alive._

_And the story of a new era begins with two unlikely pokemon who become great friends, advancing the knowledge of the shadow empire, fighting and changing the world itself but will the little heroes stay pure or will their souls become polluted with the madness of the unholy ones?"_

The sun was high in the sky shining with all her mighty. Not a cloud ruined the perfect blue sea above, in the cluster of trees below layed a small little pokemon. A Growlithe. Peaceful in his slumber. The breeze that past was cool ruining his sleep, his eyes shot open revealing beautiful grey irises that contrasted with his black striped orange fur.

"Ugh..." Was all that came from his mouth as he tried to stand up and take in his surroundings. His face turned to a look of confusion, this place wasn't his home? He fell asleep in his bed, in his room not a forest! He walked forward and fell flat on his face, "What the...why can't I walk?! Huh..someone help me!" His desperate cries were no use. He tried to walk again and managed to maintain his balance, he looked down at his feet only to find they were paws. But the worst part was that he couldn't remember his name...

After stumbling a couple of times he found a small river flowing by. He looked in it to see his reflection.

"W-What?" he said with in a shocked tone.

He saw the face of a puppy looking back at him, a Growlithe. He sat their confused for a moment he was not sure what he was before he became a Growlithe. He broke down crying not knowing what to do. He was lost, tired and stuck in the body of a pokemon. He tried remembering something. After he thought it was no good he remembered something. He remembered being in a small room, hushed voices all around him. It hurt to remember and he didn't know why.

"E-Excuse me, are you okay?"

The Growlithe turned around to see a small Eevee. What?! A talking pokemon? The Growlithe thought to himself.

The Eevee gave him a weird look. Growlithe wondered why until he realised he was staring at her.

"S-Sorry" Growlithe stammered.

"What are you doing out here its dangerous!" exclaimed the Eevee.

"What do you mean?" Asked Growlithe.

"We have to-" The Eevee had no time to finish her sentence as a sound which they thought to be bells reverberated through the area. "Oh gods we have to go now! Follow me!" The petite Eevee exclaimed as she ushered him to follow her which he did, well he tried to anyway but fell on his face yet again. How embarrassing.

"What are you doing?! C'mon we need to get to the city!" She shouted nearly on the verge of tears as the pokemon before her lay with his face in the mud.

"I-I can't walk!" He shouted trying not to turn red from embarrassment. What was the big deal anyway? He didn't need to run anywhere with a stranger.

"They're coming! Please get up and run or you'll get killed!" She explained, crying from the sheer shock of not being inside the walls. She had no time to explain further more so she hauled him up, again asking for him to follow. Reluctantly he managed to set off into a small jog which then turned into a run.

The two dashed as fast as they could towards the sound. It got louder, like someone banging against a gong that was until the Growlithe saw the huge walls north from him and the bells just atop the gates, big and brass easily visible from the distance he was at. But what were they actually running from? He looked back to see if there was anything chasing them and he was met by a sight he wasn't expecting. It was like a cloud shadowing the ground yet there was no clouds in the blue sky. A mass group of black figures in the distance rushed towards the walls, like an army. And the sky became contaminated with black dots flying in a weird formation. The Growlithe let out a small gasp. Whatever those things were, he didn't want any close encounters with them.

From a distance they looked like normal pokemon but when they came closer they were defiantly not normal. Some of the were scrawny and other big and bulky. Their fur and skin was darkened to a near grey look and their eyes faded black making them look demonic. Most of them looked like they had their life drained away, like a flower in a blazing fire loosing all of it's beauty.

"We are nearly there!" shouted the Eevee panting unevenly, she was running out of stamina but she couldn't fall back now, they were so close.

The Growlithe looked up to see the massive wooden gates closing. Panic rose in his body, he didn't want to be trapped out in the open with them things behind them.

"No please don't close them! PLEASE!" The little Eevee screamed as they drew closer to the shutting gates. There was only a little gap left before they shut. The two just dived through barely making it. Both of them collapsed on the ground, panting heavily trying to inhale as much air as they could before standing back up.

The whole city was quite. Shocked at the upcoming horde but they shouldn't have been. The horde came whenever they pleased stealing and killing the pokemon who were unfortunate enough not to make it inside the gates. The two small pokemon looked up at the crowd. Each of them looked not sad but...disappointed that there was voice outside the gates.

"Let us in they're coming!" Came a voice from outsides above the desperate cries of the unlucky pokemon.

"My baby please take him!" Shouted a female, this was wrong the Growlithe thought to himself. They honestly can't let innocent pokemon die out there?!

"They can't just let them die?" He whispered to the Eevee next to him.

"That's how it is nowadays, the weak don't make it while the strong survive" She stated in a monotone voice, "What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I don't really know I just woke up there I don't even remember anything..." He explained.

The Eevee gave him a concerned look, "My parents own a inn, I could ask if there is a spare room available that is if you have no where to go?" She asked with a kind look in her eyes.

The Growlithe nodded in agreement.

While they were walking through the town Growlithe noticed that everyone seemed on edge and jumpy.

"So what's' your name?" asked Eevee

"That's one of the things I cant seem to remember," admitted Growlithe his face going red.

"Well I have to call you by something!" said Eevee

The eevee started thinking of some sort of nickname she could use for the young Growlithe. She pondered on it for a while until finally she thought of one.

"How about scorch, its pretty cheesy but I think its a good name!"

The Growlithe contemplated this for a second. How can the Eevee not be shaken by what had just happened? Pushing the question aside he agreed with 'Scorch'.

"What about you?" The newly named Scorch asked.

"Oh haha sorry my name is Solarina but you can call me Sol for short if you want, I don't really mind!" Explained Solarina with a smile upon her brown face. After everything settled down Solarina showed Scorch around her home town, it was peaceful and seemed nice. She showed him the local shops and the town hall, and eventually the inn her parents owned. It was medium sized, bigger than most of the buildings on the street, it was three stories high which must of cost a lot to build.

It was a light brown colour with a hole in the wall were the door would of been. Inside was weird but nice, there was a an old wooden desk placed in front of what seemed like letter holders with numbers under each hole, too the left was another archway leading to a couple of rooms and on the right were stairs leading up to the higher floors. The walls were a warming caramel colour making you feel welcomed.

Scorch only noticed that there was a figure behind the desk. A slender white bird with a blue shell on it's chest.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Oh that's Sherry the Swanna! She's our clerk who runs the office, she also organizes rooms for people who come and stay!" Solarina explained.

Solarina took Scorch to his room which was located upstairs to the right. Now that Scorch remembered he wanted to ask her what was wrong with those pokemon.

"What was with those weird pokemon?" Scorch asked awkwardly.

Solarina looked downcast when he asked this. Whatever those things were they obviously were not a good thing.

"They are called the unholy ones" she began to explain, "They are strange creatures that infect the land. Killing and taking away pokemon. They are foul and vile creatures. Pokemon keep safe by hiding behind these walls. However there is a group of pokemon who go out and fight them or gather information. I want to join the guild but I can't I need a partner." said Solarina.

Scorch thought for a second. These creatures sounded horrible. But maybe joining this group will help him find his identity. He was scared to death but he was determined. He wanted to know who he was.

"I-I'll be your partner..."

Solarina couldn't believe what she was hearing. After only meeting him a few hours ago he was willing to be her partner in the resistance guild? This was amazing! She had already made a new friend and she could tell they'd be friends for a long time. There was just something about him that intrigued her, maybe it was the fact he knew nothing, not even his name?

"So tell me, what exactly happened when you woke up back in the field? She asked.

Scorch sat quietly for a few seconds before answering, "Well I don't know, I just woke up and I was there! I don't remember anything...well I remember one thing, a voice asking me questions and a dark misty room, that's all..." But he was lying, he knew more than that but he didn't want her to know...not yet anyway.

Solarina thought for a moment, "Maybe joining the resistance will help you find out about your past?"

"Y-Yeah sure..." said Scorch.

"Well it's late so I'm going to go and let you rest so I'll see you tomorrow!" said Solarina as she left the room.

Scorch decided to settle in straight away. He had great trouble sleeping. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours until he fell into a deep sleep. His sleep was surprisingly blissful after all the events that had took place that day.

He awoke to the chirping of what seemed to be some type of bird pokemon. Scorch looked outside to see the sky dyed with a shade of red. It was a beautiful morning. He heard a knock on his door. Scorch looked at it awkwardly wondering how he would open it. But he didn't have too as it burst open to reveal Solarina. She seemed full of energy and looked as if she was raring to go.

"The guild is taking new recruits today!" shouted Solarina, today she looked different...a small white ribbon was tied around her neck like a bow.

"Oh woah, looks like today's our day ehe!" Scorch said, hoping that it was true. The two of them dashed out of the inn and straight towards a large building towards the edge of town, just by the big wall. Solarina couldn't wait, her dream was actually coming true! Many years of dreaming about becoming apart of the guild and today was the day her dreams would come true.

The guild was a huge wooden and metal building, many storeys high. It was the biggest building in the town due to the amount of pokemon that lived there, the best thing was it went underground too, meaning they could sneak out of the walls if they needed. It was plain colours, mainly brown and grey but still it stood out from many of the buildings in town. There were four pokemon outside, Solarina assumed they were members so decided to ask them where to go.

"Excuse me, where to you go to sign up as a new recruit?" She asked kindly hoping she hadn't disturbed an important conversation. She was finally able to identify the pokemon before her, a sleek, stunning Lopunny, too her left was a tough looking Floatziel, a scrawny Sableye and a rather mysterious looking Froslass.

"Oh my, what a cutie!" Exclaimed the Lopunny bending down just to get a good look at Solarina's face, squeezing her cheeks as if she was a baby.

"Uhh thanks miss but we need to sign up quick!" Solarina tried to say whilst having he cheeks squeezed, she managed to get free from the manic grip of the Lopunny and was shown the way to the sign up area.

After simply signing up the two entered the guild to finish registration. The guild was amazing. It was full of Pokemon all shapes and sizes that Scorch had never seen before. He was amazed at how advanced and big the guild was. He didn't know that Pokemon were this advanced or capable.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Scorch turned around to see Solarina gazing at everything the same way he was. Amazed. Scorch turned around to see a Kanghaskan gathering recruits. There was a queue of pokemon lining up behind her. She seemed to take a group through a door into a room.

Scorch and Solarina were the last to enter the room. The two were intimidated by what they saw. The room seemed royal with torches at each side.

Scorch turned around to see Solarina shaking but she had a determined look on her face. Scorch did not know what to expect either, so he was a little nervous too.

The walls were carved with magnificent images of dragon types. Old battles from a millennia ago crafted into these very walls of the guild. Solarina couldn't believe it. She was actually here! Before them stood three throne like chairs but not as detailed as the walls, in the chairs sat three majestic pokemon. A beautiful golden fox sat in the middle with nine unreal tails each tipped with a pale orange colour, to her left perched in it's chair was a snow white wolf with a blade extending from it's black face, he had a mysterious mien, and on the right was a huge ferocious dragon with three heads who looked like he honestly did not care about the two youngsters who appeared in the room.

"Come fourth young ones," Said the Ninetails, her voice was loud full of power but kindness leaked behind it. The two did as they were asked and approached the three legends before them. Solarina knew who they were. All three of them were famous around the region, being apart of the best team ever known to the guild, "I am Fantasia, to my right is Draco and to my left is Despair. We are the three leaders of the guild if you do not already know."

Solarina looked at the three mighty Pokemon before her. She was thinking carefully about what she would say before her train of thought was interrupted by the mighty voice of the Absol named Despair.

"Why do you wish to join this guild? It is a very dangerous business and it is not the job for everyone." The Absol's voice boomed. Solarina thought for a second but she knew why she wanted to join this guild.

"I want to get out there and explore. I don't want to be limited to these walls. I want to be free and to get a better glimpse of the outside world, there is more to life than being stuck inside the walls like livestock. Being apart of the guild will give me the chance to experience things I'd never imagine of seeing, good or bad I do not care, I truly need to be here, it is my purpose, my duty to put my life on the line just for our kind to take a step closer to overcoming this wretched enemy that we are facing." Solarina said confidently putting all her emotions into the words that poured from her mouth.

Scorch looked at her with disbelief and awe. She actually wanted to go into the monsters territory? He knew it was part of being in a guild, that was the part he least looked forward too but that was something he was willing to do for Solarina.

"And what about you young Growlithe? Why do you want to join?" Fantasia asked looking deep into his eyes reading his thoughts before he made his speech.

"She can read your mind so don't lie about anything..." Solarina quickly added in a whispered tone. Scorch was now shaking with nerves, he didn't know what to say? But he finally felt something in his heart, he knew he had found the right choice of words

"Well...I want to be with my friend, I want to find myself, my origins because I know they are outside of these walls, in fact I even woke up this morning in the field south from here. Not knowing who I was or how I'd got there but thanks to Solarina I made it here, this is my chance to find who I really am by going out there and risking my life." He said, his confidence slightly rising as he was utterly proud of his speech.

"Well I must say, they were the most heart felt speeches I have heard all day. You two truly want to risk your lives for pokemon kind, I can see it in your eyes." The Hydreigon finally said, looking interested in the two pups before him.

"I too agree, none of the words that spilled from your maws were lies, and being as noble as you are at this age...it would be a splendid opportunity for us to work with you both in the future. I look forward to see you excel in this guild." The golden fox quickly added, "You may now exit to the left were all the new recruits are waiting to be put in their new rooms."

Solarina and Scorch were relieved. They actually got good feedback! But there was something about the ninetails Scorch didn't like...she seemed too intelligent for a pokemon. He cast the thought aside and followed the brown Eevee into the room on the left and boy was he shocked. Before they spoke to the three leaders a fair amount of pokemon went in before them but the number in front of him now was tiny. There were hardly any of them, maybe about 20?

"Um Solarina...why are there hardly any of us in here?" He asked, honestly shocked at the amount of pokemon before him.

"If the three think you are worthy enough to join they will let you in, and this proves that we are the ones capable enough to endure the sheer ferocity of being apart of the guild. The ones who won't make it are sent home with crushed dreams," Solarina explained, "just think, we met yesterday and they acted as if we were the best of friends?! I am so glad I met you Scorch!" Her eyes looked full of happiness as he looked into them, deep and brown. He too was utterly happy she found him, but why was he sent here? That was one question that would not leave his mind.

The two stood in silence as the other pokemon bustled around them, Solarina couldn't stand it anymore. She need to make some new friends.

"Right lets go and socialize! It's always a great advantage if we have allies, groups we could fall back on if we need help so lets go!" She shouted to her partner dragging him into the crowd.

There were many pokemon Scorch had never seen, some odd colours or shapes. Some seemed pretty normal and some scared him. Like the big bird pokemon with an abnormally long beak, Solarina explained what pokemon it was. A Fearow. The two finally settled in a deep conversation with two pokemon another Eevee and a pokemon named Vulpix. Scorch found her rather cute, her curled orange fur upon her head was quite big decorated with a light blue ribbon. Her name was Vixenn which was unusual but suited her. The Eevee with her was named Crescent, he and Solarina seemed to get along pretty well due to the fact they were both the same.

Scorch stood there awkwardly while Solarina and the two new pokemon gossiped about the random things. He was never that good at socialising. The two had nothing else to do that day so they just explored the guild. Meeting new people and just getting to know the way around the place. The two also found out that they would also be getting a room. They were given a room number and told to turn in for the night as their first mission was tomorrow.

That night Scorch found it hard to sleep and when he did he was greeted by a horrible nightmare.

_The rain poured down like the clouds unleashed a waterfall, most of the pokemon were convinced that they wouldn't be sent out in this awful weather but they were wrong. The first expedition of the new recruits was still going to happen no matter what the weather was like. They were all given a cloak which was a shade of green with an emblem on the back. It was a shield with a deer like pokemon in front of it, Xerneas, in which according to the legends it was the protector of the region._

_Thunder boomed in the skies above causing panic to the newly recruited pokemon. There were three leaders of this expedition, a vibrant coloured Jolteon, an extremely scary looking Emboar and a pleasant Pidgeot who all seemed under control despite the situation of the rain._

_"We head out to the west!" Shouted the Emboar trying to raise his voice of the wild winds. Each recruit had pained expressions on their faces as the rain was lashing upon them. In the midst of the recruits was the small Growlithe and his companion. _

_The Growlithe had never been in water in his new body but it hurt, a lot. They travelled for what seemed hours on end and the weather was relentless. Some of the fire types had even passed out due to the cold rain._

_They were headed up a cliff, which was barley visible in the rain. The wind howled like a pack of wild dogs threatening to push some of the recruits of the side and unfortunately it did. Several small weak pokemon were shoved by the gusts of passing air, shoved into an abyss of water and wind never to be seen again. Scorch was terrified, his heart beat faster and faster as the group climbed higher into the sky. This was suicide! They're all going to die. He looked back for Solarina for comfort but she wasn't there. His pulse increased rapidly, she was right there! Surely she'd fallen behind with the others but it hit him hard. Hard like a metal pole striking his face._

_"NO WE HAVE TO STOP!" He roared over the chaotic weather. Everyone stopped to look at him in guilt. They couldn't save the poor Eevee, it was fate. "WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME?! HELP ME FIND HER!" That's when a deafening noise caused them all to wince in pain. Up above the rocks began to fall, a landslide was caused by the desperation of his voice echoing across the mountain. He doomed them all. His life flashed before his eyes as the boulders came crashing down like meteors hitting every single of of the recruits, blood and guts flew everyone staining the mountain walls. His eyes were clamped shut waiting to greet death but he didn't feel pin at all yet still the harsh rain on his tender fur. He opened his eyes in horror to confront the massacre before him. All of them, dismembered by the rocks strewed across the path way. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Scorch woke up sweating and panting from the nightmare that just occurred, it was so...real. He looked around the room to see Solarina still asleep. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that it was just a dream.

He heard a noise behind him only to see Solarina stirring. She awoke with a yawn. She quickly exchanged her tired expression for a excited one.

"Today's our first mission!" she exclaimed happily.

Scorch smiled back but he really was not sure about this. The nightmare he had. It just seemed too real.

"Come on lets go!" Solarina said dragging Scorch along.

The two had a quick breakfast before going ahead to get their missions. The new teams had missions picked out for them.

Team Heartbreaks and Earthquakes were handed a slip of paper. On it were the details of their task. The slip of paper gave them details of a small child which had gone missing inside a nearby cavern. Solarina's eyes lit up at the task, while Scorch just looked at it worriedly.

Would this mission turn out ok?


	2. Chapter 2: The first mission

After walking towards the gigantic gate the team had to hand their slip to the gatekeeper. Which would allow them to exit the city and start their mission. Scorch looked at the massive gates on front of him. He shuddered knowing just what they might have to face behind this wall. The gate opened with a heavy clunk. Scorch really didn't want to do this. He was scared out of his wits.

"Come on lets go!" shouted Solarina joyfully.

Scorch had to sprint to catch up with her while she was only going at a light jog. Running on four legs is hard. New recruits were not allowed out on their own. So they were guided by a couple more powerful Pokemon. Everyone split up into different directions and go do the task that they were given. They were also given small hooded cloaks so that the rest of the recruits were able to know whether someone was from the guild.

He swore he'd seen this before but where? Then it hit him. The green cloaks with the same emblems on, the same formation they stood in and even the same three pokemon who led them but the weather was normal, sunny and bright with a slight breeze, what is going on?

At that moment everyone split of into different directions. Scorch and Solarina went to the right as that was the location in which they were supposed to do their mission. Solarina explained how their were still unholy ones around and that there was a high chance that they would encounter some on their mission. This made Scorch even more nervous. He didn't even know how to fight.

Solarina noticed how nervous Scorch looked.

"Are you sure your okay doing this?" Solarina asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah..." stuttered Scorch.

But deep down he really wasn't. Just knowing that he was going to encounter those things made him shudder. It was something he was hoping he would never have to encounter one again but he knew it was unavoidable. The two entered the cave, the darkness enveloping them.

As soon as they entered the cave Scorch could tell something was wrong. He turned around only to see that the exit was gone.

"The exits gone!" Scorch screamed.

Solarina turned around not looking that panicked.

"It's a mystery dungeon they all do that, once you go in the only way to get out is either by completing our task, a escape orb or being defeated. Don't worry about it we will make it through!" said Solarina.

Scorch let out a sigh, he was glad that Solarina knew what she was doing. It was his fourth day being a pokemon and he'd already done so much! But know he hd to focus on his mission, to rescue a lost child.

Solarina led the way, she too was worried about bumping into the unholy ones, she wasn't the strongest pokemon going so they could easily overwhelm her and kidnap them but she pushed the thought aside and carried on making her way through the dungeon. Finally the end opened out into a beautiful meadow, the grass golden from the peaceful cascading rays of the high sun.

There was many Pokemon grazing in the grass before them, all looked contend in the warm weather. The two enjoyed the view, summer was just kicking in. Bright blue skies, cooling breezes and hot days, just what everyone wanted during times like this, it distracted them from the evil force rising from the north. Solarina and Scorch both walked side by side, treading up the hill to get a better view of the landscape.

"Wow.." Scorch said glaring at the beautiful haven before him. Both struck by awe and happiness, they moved on wanting to get the mission over and done with, the traveled for a while until they entered another part of the cave. Luckily they had not come across any enemies yet, this made Scorch feel a little bit calmer than before. The cave was only illuminated by the faint glow coming of the surface of the crystal clear water. So far there was no luck in finding any trails or clues as to where the missing Pokemon could be.

Scorch saw a figure in the distance and decided to shout out to it.

"Excuse me have you seen anymore Pokemon around here?" he asked.

Scorch got no reply. He and Solarina walked closer to the figure. Eventually it turned round. It had those same dark and intoxicated eyes. It was a unholy one.

It's skin was a sickly pale color, faded like old fabric. Almost dead looking. It was a Ratatta, luckily Solarina knew it wasn't strong but it still brought fear to her heart. Her eyes wide like the silver moon, holding her breathe, scared to even move.

"W-what do we do?" Scorch hissed, trying to keep his voice low enough for Solarina to here.

"I don't...I don't know!" She whispered trying hard to hold back her tears.

The Rattata lunged at Solarina, she darted out the way, it's rabid claws only just missing her. Scorch didn't know what to do. He stood there watching his partner dodging the Rattata's attacks. He really wanted to help but he didn't know how. So he did the only thing he could think of. He gained a running start. He was dead set on the Rattata. Scorch went right in to the side of the Rattata taking it's breath away. He looked down for the count as he was not getting up.

"That was quite a good Tackle attack!" shouted Solarina.

Scorch looked shocked at what he had just delivered. He just meant to ram in to the Rattata not attack it. But he had to admit as short and one sided the battle was he actually enjoyed it!

The encounter was overwhelming but they got back on track straight away. The cave went on for a while but nothing happened, it was quiet and calm just what they both wanted until the cave opened again, but this time it was behind a waterfall. The water cascaded down elegantly, the water so blue it stunned the two youngsters.

Solarina and Scorch made there way around it, admiring the view as they went along. Surely they had been out for a few hours now but there was no sign of this lost Pokemon.

After entering another cave yet again they heard a whimpering coming from a little further ahead.

"Maybe that's him!" shouted Solarina.

Solarina ran ahead with Scorch in her wake. The two saw what seemed to be a small Cubchoo snuffling and sniffling in a small corner.

Scorch was relieved to see the small Pokemon unharmed so overjoyed that he didn't notice. It was to late to react to the attack that was about to hit him. Some type of water attack was heading straight for him. It blasted him into the wall Scorch let out a gasp for air as the air was knocked out of him. He never knew a water attack could hurt so much. It was like a horrible stinging sensation all over his body.

He looked up to see two dark figures only to realize they were unholy ones. One seemed to be a Mightyena and a Wartortle. The Mightyena seemed to move with great speed. He looked up to already see the Mightyena right in front of him. Tears began to form in his eyes not knowing what to do.

Solarina dived in with a tackle knocking the grey puppy of the flame one, she went straight in with a swift attack but it wasn't enough it ran at her with so much speed she was unable to dodge. It jaws lock around her tail as she screamed out in agony. She completely forgot about the Wartortle and it started to repetitively punch her in the face.

Scorch began to rise as he saw his partner taking a violent beating, he felt a weird sensation in his gut like something coming up his throat. It burnt but it felt good, he opened his mouth and shot flames at the Mightyena getting it's attention, it yelped as the red flames made contact with its skin.

Scorch looked shocked at what he had just did. Was it a ember attack? But Scorch didn't have time to think about that. He rushed to the aid of his partner.

Solarina could only see the sadistic face of the Wartortle as it continued to beat her. Her tail was really starting to hurt from where it had clamped its jaw down on her. But she felt the grip on her tail loosen as she fell to the floor free from the grip of the unholy one. She looked up to see Scorch who had rammed in to the Wartortle knocking the Wartortle of its feet. Solarina was panting not sure if she could hold on much longer. The Wartortle had done so much damage to her. Scorch gave his partner a worried look.

The Mighteyena was back up and dashed towards the two.

The Mighteyena was back up and dashed towards the two going in for a quick attack but Scorch was two steps ahead. He intercepted it with ember burning the grey creature. It's skin started to turn red and blistered from the constant attacks. Ember after Ember, Scorch didn't stop until the pokemon fainted from the intense burns. He was now left with the water type, he'd never felt like this before! It was like all he wanted to do was kill these tainted creatures before him but he knew he'd have trouble with the last one, water beat fire no doubt so there was no using his elemental moves.

Before Scorch had time to recover the Wartortle was upon him and delivered a skull bash directly into scorch. The pain was unbearable. Like being hit in the head by a boulder. Scorch was dazed and could not focus on anything and staggered. Before the Wartortle could finish Scorch off Solarina used a Tackle attack to send the Wartortle off course. Before the Wartortle could get back up Solarina unleashed a barrage of attacks on it. Not giving it the chance to get up. The Wartortle was a tough customer but eventually stopped moving.

When Scorch had come back to his senses he looked over to see Solarina standing over the Wartortle it seemed dead. Scorch let out a sigh of relief. They had barely survived the battle.

"Solarina are you okay?!" shouted Scorch.

"Y-Yeah I suppose!" Solarina shouted back.

The two warily walked up to the Cubchoo.

It looked at them in awe, saving it from the unholy creatures. The two asked it a few questions but it stayed quiet so they thought it be best if they headed straight back to the guild. The trip was longer than before, all three of them walking slowly until they finally reached the gates safely. The huge wooden doors opened letting them back into society, when they dropped the little Pokemon back off to it's mother they headed back to the guild to collect their reward. Solarina had to be rushed to the medic wing because of her severe injuries. She did take a horrible beating.

"It is they," Said the powerful voice of the Ninetails who was in a meeting with her prized team, "We have finally been gifted by the gods. It is they who will aid us in the destruction of the shadow. I can sense it."

"It has been over a millennia since he raised! If the gods were in our favor they would of helped us many years ago!" Argued the sleek voice of a Glaceon.

"Glacia do not underestimate my powers. I know what I am talking about if you like it or not, they are the ones who will prevail us and anyway you should be happy since one of them is your own brethren. An Eevee who's called my the name Solarina. She will evolve into the sun Pokemon, Espeon and she will be great aid to the little Growlithe." Explained Fantasia, her eyes glowed red from rage of her team mate arguing her facts.

"I still do not prompt your accusations whether my species is the destined one or not. I have lost faith in our gods, they have not helped us since the creation of the walls and that too was a very long time ago." She argued back, putting her beliefs on show to her team mates. The Ninetails was about to argue back when she was intercepted by Despair.

"Are you able to sense the future oh mighty Glaceon? Hmm? No. I don't think so, so don't you even dare protest against our leader's ideas because you have no clue about this like the rest of us so I suggest you shut up with your unwanted, argumentive comments and listen for once. Fantasia has never been wrong with major things like this, she was the one who founded this guild wasn't she? She is still in her prime, beautiful as she ever can be, her powers are still fresh and trustworthy! So please listen." He said coldly causing Glacia to stare in utter shock at his comment, she thought about it and chose to be wise, not arguing with the Ninetails.

It was silent for a few moments as the rest of the members took in what just happened. Whether or not they believed Fantasia, they still had to go along with it as Despair was accurate. She is never wrong. The silence was broken by Fortuna the Kirlia, who was the prodigy of the team.

"Fine then," muttered the Glaceon angrily.

Glacia stepped out wanting a break. She trusted her leader. But sometimes she just wondered if it was nonsense that came from her mouth.

Scorch waited outside the hospital wing eagerly. He knew how quickly Pokemon recovered but he was worried for her partner. What made matters worse was that strange feeling that he felt while he was fighting. Was it blood lust? He didn't know. But for a moment he wanted to kill. He pushed it to the back of his mind. He was glad that they had completed their mission. They got around 500 poke and a couple of weird seeds. Scorch didn't really know what to do with them so he just chucked them in their bag.

"Scorch!" Solarina said.

"Your okay!" shouted Scorch.

Scorch was relieved to know that Solarina was okay. Her tail was bandaged up and she wasn't allowed to take it off for a couple of days but apart from that she was fine. Even though he had only known her for a couple of days, he felt like he had made a great friend.

"Why don't we head to the guild, go have a look around ay?" Asked Solarina. Scorch nodded in agreement and both walked up to the north. The day was hot, making the indoors boiling but luckily enough they had a breeze in the guild, wandering the hallways like a lost ghost type. They walked for about 10 minutes until they bumped into a light blue Pokemon, a Glaceon. She looked at them in horror as they knocked her to the ground.

"Watch where you are going!" the Glaceon said with a scowl upon her face.

When Solarina saw who it was she bowed her head and apologized. Scorch did the same assuming it was someone important. The Glaceon walked off before something clicked in her mind. Those were the Pokemon that her Ninetales leader was talking about! This made her doubt her leader even more. The Growlithe and Eevee looked puny! How could they help anyone? The Glaceon decided that she was going to test them in her own way.

She rushed back to them pulling an innocent face.

"I need your help." She said, "I've heard about you two many times before and I'd like you to go and receive something for me."

"But corporal Glacia we've just got back from a mission and I was badly injured, I've been asked to stay in the guild for the remainder of the day." Solarina explained with a look of sadness on her face.

"Oh..well I guess I'll have to ask a stronger team then," Glacia said with a sigh trying to lure them into a trap. It was working. Their faces turned to a look of shock when she started to trail off down the hallway.

"No wait...we'll do it!" Shouted Solarina to her brethren, wincing at the pain in her tail.

"Ahh.." She began to say, feeling proud that her sly plan worked, "I need you to head up to the castle and get some supplies for me, but the road is on the outside of the walls, but I've heard you're capable of making such tasks...easy, ehe."

"Are you sure your ok doing this? Your still recovering." asked Scorch concerned.

"I'll be fine besides this may be our chance to prove our self early on!" exclaimed Solarina.

The two yet again found themselves standing with the massive gates towering over them.

"I'm not sure about this Solarina..." said Scorch nervously.

"It'll be okay! This is our chance to prove ourselves!" said Solarina.

"But it's past our curfew..." muttered Scorch.

"Oh come on!" said Solarina pushing him out the gates.

Scorch walked nervously along the path. He was worried. Did something bad happen after curfew? Was there a reason there was a curfew. If there was, he was hoping he wouldn't be around to see what it was. The two surprisingly had not encountered any unholy ones just yet.

The moon shone like a silver beacon in the black sky, just illuminating their surroundings. There were a few wild Pokemon that wondered the plains but they had no trouble with them, a herd of Rapidash and Ponyta brought light to the fields as they grazed under the silver sun leaving the two awe struck at their magnificent beauty, the fiery manes blazed in the atmosphere sending a smoky smell aloft in the breeze. They stumbled across a water hole with a few Tauros but they kept their distance not wanting to cause a stampede. Solarina filled Scorch in on the Pokemon the came across on their journey. Telling him about types, moves and all sorts! He listened carefully sucking all the information into his brain so he'd remember it all, at least he hoped he would.

It had been an hour and they still hadn't made it, the breeze picked up bringing a mysterious feeling to the atmosphere of the wild. They really hoped there were no unholy ones about as they were seriously not ready to fight again. Scorch loved the feeling of being out in the silent nature, basking in her beauty of the night. He felt fresh, like he just had a cooling bath, his peace was disturbed by an immense headache.

"Ahh..ahhh! This really..hurts!" He gasped clenching his eyes shut trying to soften the pain but it was no use, it came twice as bad causing him to collapse...that voice again, muffled questions...hu-humans?! What did this mean? Why was he getting these sensations and visions that made no sense at all?!

He opened his eyes to be greeted by Solarina's. She had a hint of worry in her eyes and looked very concerned for her partner.

"Are you okay? You just kind of collapsed!" said Solarina in a hushed voice.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine just had a sudden headache, why are you whispering?" said Scorch.

"I think there's someone up ahead." Solarina said quietly.

The two hid in a nearby bush and waited for whoever it was to pass by. To their relief it was only a Ponyta grazing on the land. The two came out of their hiding place realizing that it meant no danger towards them.

The two walked down the path for what seemed like ages. But finally in the distance they saw a castle. Fitting the description that that the Glaceon had given to them. They started to travel towards it with a light jog. Scorch was glad that they had finally found it. The quicker they were back inside the walls and safe the better.

The castle seemed uninhabited which was good news. It looked like they would not be getting in to any fights tonight.

There was a peaceful silence throughout the castle. Solarina thought that this place would have some life in it. The way the Glaceon described made it sound like it was inhabited, but no it was like a empty shell. They checked many rooms looking for supplies but there were none. They kept looking until they found a massive room. It kind of looked like where someone would have a battle.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" shouted Solarina.

As much as Scorch wanted to get out of there and be safe back at the guild, he couldn't help but admire the room. The lights flickered on and that ruined the moment. As soon as they turned on Scorch knew that someone else was in the room too.

"So you made it" a voice said from behind them.

The two turned around to see the Glaceon from earlier, Glacia.

"I asked you two to come here as I wish to test you" Glacia said.

The two had confused looks on their faces. Why were they getting tested by Glacia? Why at this time and why here?

But the duo did not have time to think as the Glaceon went straight in for a Quick Attack. The Glaceon was too fast and the duo had a hard time keeping track of where Glacia was. Before Solarina could react Glacia rammed into her side knocking her off her feet. Luckily it wasn't that powerful of a blow to her. Before she could get up the Glaceon went straight in for a Ice beam. Solarina covered her eyes and awaited the pain, but the Ice Beam was interjected by a small Ember launched by Scorch. This caused Glacia to set her attention Scorch.

Why is she attacking us like this? The young Growlithe thought to him self. The duo were at a large disadvantage. Scorch knew that the Glaceon was high up in the ranks and judging by the way Solarina acted around her earlier she was a important Pokemon.

Solarina lay there watching the Growlithe dodge the Glaceon's attacks wondering what to do. Was it really okay to attack someone that important? The Eevee gave it no more thought. She wanted to help Scorch. She too ran in with a Quick Attack ramming into the Glaceon's side causing her to lose her balance a little, throwing her off guard. This gave Scorch a chance to attack. He unleashed a Ember on the Glaceon but she still dodged it with great skill.

The fight was turning out bad. They had only managed to actually land a attack on the Glaceon once. Then Solarina had a idea. If she could use a Quick Attack then follow up with a swift, she might be able to slow down the Glaceon enough for Scorch to hit her with a Ember. Solarina instantly put her plan in to motion. She got a running start she was dead set on the Glaceon. Solarina collided with the Glaceon using great force. Solarina didn't even give enough time for her self to recover and immediately went in for a Swift attack. The golden stars made contact with the Glaceon one by one.

"Scorch now!" shouted Solarina.

Scorch didn't hesitate and mustered up the biggest Ember he could. The Glaceon winced in pain as the Ember collided with her cold skin. Before the two could land any attacks the Glaceon spoke.

"Stop!" she shouted.

The two stopped instantly still obedient to there superiors.

"The test is over. I now see what the other meant." she said in a monotone voice.

"Wha-" Solarina began but was interrupted by Glacia.

"Come I'm going to take you back to the guild and you are not to tell anyone of what just happened." Glacia said in a strict tone.

The two agreed and did not ask any more questions as they were too tired. The night was still alive when they exited the castle and walked home. It was a silent walk back as the two Pokemon were barely able to stand straight as they were so thoughts had come across the two small Pokemon's minds but they couldn't really think straight and the events of the day had finally caught up with them leaving them extremely drowzy and tired. All they wanted now was to be in the warmth of their beds.

When they were back at the guild the two didn't hesitate to go to their rooms, get into their warm beds and just fall into a peaceful and undisturbed slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken down

The morning after was tense. They awoke just as the Pidgey began to sing their morning song and bumped into the might Glaceon from the previous night, if looks could kill...they would surely be dead. The duo headed down to the canteen to fill their empty stomachs on the berries and fruits that they guild supplied, they sat on a table with Crescent and Vixen and chatted about their little missions they completed the other day.

"So you actually saw unholy ones?!" Gasped the Vulpix, shocked at the news that was bestowed upon her.

"Yeah! They were so creepy, they honestly looked dead!" Replied Solarina, gossiping with her new friend whilst the boys sat together and listened, laughing at how girly the two were. Scorch was glad they made new friends, ever since he woke up on the grass that day things had gone unexpected, well he didn't even know what to have expected when he found himself burdened in a new land but he was glad fate brought him to Solarina. He honestly felt she was his best friend. They had come so far in the matter of a week or two? Even the greatest leaders praised them at such an early stage in their guild life. But there was still things that haunted his mind, endless questions that he couldn't answer...and that voice. Soft but hypnotising, asking questions that he couldn't comprehend or even find the right answer for, there was something missing though and every time he thought about it, it pained him. Like a box with a set of a thousand keys, he couldn't find the right one to unlock it. He prayed that joining the guild would be the key that unlocked the mysterious of his past life, His intimate thoughts were interrupted by his friends.

"What do you think Scorch?" Asked the over excited Eevee opposite him, even though he and Solarina were the same species his fur was much darker than hers, almost black looking.

"Huh what? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts ha ha!" Scorch said looking embarrassed at his ignorance.

"Scorch for the gods sake ha ha, well we was saying maybe it would be fun to go on a mission together...all four of us? What do you think?" Solarina asked, her eyes wide full of joy. It was clear to him that she really wanted this, a chance to become closer to their new friends but what made him think most was that she asked for his permission? Wow he really wasn't use to this.

"Well of course! We are all friends right?! Ha ha!" He replied full of excitement himself.

After breakfast they went down to what was called the dojo, where they could train, learn new moves and come up with battle strategy's to help up their game on the missions. The duo really lacked coordination and intelligence in battle, more or so Scorch than Solarina and it would also give them a chance to see how Crescent and Vixen fought.

They walked into an area which looked like a huge hall, the floor was decorated with white marble slabs and windows lined the perimeter of the room from the ceiling to the floor, revealing the beautiful nature outside. There were rows of seats high up from the battle ground probably so spectators wouldn't be hit. On the ground where multiple objects and areas with certain objectives, like an obstacle course really. In the center of the dojo stood two grand Pokemon: a Blazekin and an Espeon, the two looked odd paired with each other but Solarina was memorized by the beauty of the lilac feline. Ever since she learnt about her evolution's she had always wanted to be an Espeon, psychic was her favorite type and Espeon's were naturally breathe taking to look at.

The small group looked at all the choices before them not knowing what course to choose. In the end they decided to try a simple obstacle course. None of them had any idea how it worked until the two leaders came over.

"Having trouble little ones?" Asked the rather gentle Blaziken, she seemed rather different from the others that had been spotted around the guild. She was more curvy with a slight bust where her feathers lay just above the yellow triangle placed on her chest, her figure was slender and thin compared to the males, instead of having bulky feathered legs they were more feminine and neat.

"Oh yes, how does this place even work? Ehe," Solarina asked nervously, slightly intimidated by the powerful aura coming from the fire type.

"Well it all depends on what you're wanting to do," Answered the Espeon, her voice was hypnotizing and kind, "Here you test your agility, stamina and speed. The aim is too last as long as you can by avoiding contact with the objects that fly at you on the track which is quite big, if you're hit then you only have one life left, once hit again you have to come off and let your team mates carry on until the timer runs out."

Solarina decided that she wanted her team to pair up with Crescent's team. Scorch didn't really protest at this as he didn't really mind the Pokemon. Solarina was glad that Scorch was coming out his shell a little and talking with Pokemon that were not her. He hadn't really been a outgoing Pokemon in the time that Solarina had known him, however Solarina couldn't stop thinking about his constant headaches. They would just be chatting then all of a sudden he would just get headaches that caused him to stagger a little, it worried Solarina.

Solarina's train of thought was interrupted by Crescent asking what order they would go in for the course. She decided that it would go her, Crescent, Scorch then Vixen. Each of them were placed at a marker on the track which was like a running track for sports events she had seen held in the stadium up north, she was placed closed to the edge and Vixen on the outside lane. Solarina felt a rush of adrenaline cruise through her body, she felt like it was a competition to see who was the best, she was adamant to win.

Scorch on the other hand was about to melt down. So many thoughts rushed through his mind, what if he lost? Or even hit a friend with an attack? He couldn't think straight and was caught of guard by the loud horn signalling for them to go, and straight away he was the slowest. Scorch still had not gotten fully used to running on all fours and moved very clumsily. This frustrated him to no end. He gained a little speed but he was only a little behind the rest of his team. He turned his head only to see a massive foam hammer swing down and hit him on the side of the head. Luckily it was only made of a foam like substance so it didn't really hurt but it still knocked him of his feet. He knew from the start it would him who would loose a life first, he was useless, completely useless.

Solarina loved it, she was behind Crescent who managed to gain a lot of speed but he wasn't going to win this, she was. No one else. She leapt over leavers that swung for her and managed to destroy a big wooden crate with a quick swift attack. She looked behind to see Vixen setting fire to a few objects that came at her but she saddened when she caught a glimpse of Scorch. He was last and looked like he'd already been hit, but her competitive side was urging her to keep going, for team hope. So she did. Her legs accelerated and she finally caught up with the other Eevee.

The two were neck in neck making a final dash toward the finish line. Solarina looked at Crescent to see him looking back with a determined look on his face. Solarina shot one back determined to win too. Solarina was near the finish line, she could almost smell victory. She came crashing through the finishing line. She came to a halt. One of the dojo assistants told Solarina that it was a draw. Her and Crescent shook on it, Solarina realising that she had made a great rival. Her and Crescent turned to see Scorch and Vixen clumsily running up to them.

After having a little rest the team walked for a little chatting about their time at the guild.

"Are you going to the extra classes?" Crescent questioned.

"Extra classes?" Solarina said with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah like what we just done now which is battle class, mathematics, history and science? We have to take them because they help us with the guild work, history teaches us about the unholy ones, maths is were you calculate types and move damage and science is for making experiments and using things in the wild to help like herbs and berries in case you don't know what type they are ehe" Explained Vixen

"Ohh..well what class are you two going too?" Solarina asked.

"Hmm we might go straight to maths, it'd be good to take a look at type advantages!" Replied Vixen.

"Then we'll tag along ha ha!" Solarina said, following the other two with Scorch by her side. The Growlithe thought it be a good chance to learn about the Pokemon species since he had no clue what anything was.

The small group rushed to the room in which they thought a class was starting. To their luck it was. There wasn't a awful lot of people in the room. The teacher was a Kanghaskan. It seemed fit as Kanghaskan was deemed the motherly Pokemon. Solarina decided that her and Scorch would take part in this lesson as they don't have a mission until later in the afternoon. At first the lesson was so confusing for Scorch. Solarina helped Scorch to understand most Pokemon types but he still had a lot of trouble understanding what the teacher was saying. It all came out as gibberish.

"Scorch do you know?" The teacher asked.

"Huh what?" He said without realizing his rudeness.

"Do you know what core element overrules grass?" She repeated with an annoyed tone.

He began to panic, he didn't even know anything about types or anything, maybe if he used his common sense he might be able to get this right... 'it can't be water because that helps plants grow, maybe fire?..yes fire because fire burns plants!' He thought to himself, "Is it fire?"

"Well done, now why is dark super effective against psychic?" She asked again.

He had no idea this time, he never understood them types of Pokemon so he stayed silent until Solarina answered for him.

"Is it because the types that are super effective against it like bug, ghost and dark are based on fears meaning they over power the psychic types?"

"Very smart young one, and your name is?" Asked the Kangaskhan.

"Oh sorry he he, my name is Solarina." The Eevee replied.

After a couple hours the class was over. The sun was starting to set which meant it was time for Scorch and Solarina to go and get a mission. They were told that they were going outside the walls past curfew even though the two had already done that. They went up to the usual desk and requested a mission then went toward where all the new recruits were gathered ready to go out as a group. They were going to be lead by the same three that they were lead by last time. Emboar, Jolteon and the Pidgeot. Scorch looked around to see the young faces of other Pokemon some that he had not seen the last time they went outside the walls.

Solarina's and Scorch's mission was not a very exciting one. Their mission was to find some food as the guild were running a little low. They were told that teams would have to team up to form larger teams. Solarina and Scorch instantly knew who they would pair up with, Crescent and Vixen.

When they finally set off they noticed how peaceful the night was, a bright glow from the moon above and a sweet breeze roaming the prairie. Solarina and Scorch noticed a familiar heard of flame horses in the distance, manes of fire dancing in the air and golden fur reflecting the moonlight. To the east the four noticed a pack of black creatures. Fear filled their hearts not knowing if it was the unholy ones or just some wild Pokemon, but Solarina felt an urge to run warn the heard but she couldn't stray too far or they might get targeted .

"We have to warn them!" Pleaded the female Eevee, looking back at her friends for an answer.

"We can't go too far! And what if they attack us? They might think we're a threat!" Shouted back the darker looking Eevee.

"She's right Crescent, they don't deserve to be prey to anything, their beauty is needed in the wild, it's all we have left." Vixen said trying to reason with him but she didn't notice that Solarina had already headed for them, "Hey wait up!"

The rest of them followed her to herd running as fast as they could trying to reach them before the upcoming threat, "Run! Run now!" screamed Solarina at the top of her voice attracting their attention. The lead mare looked confused trotting up to the four youngsters.

"Are you okay? What's the trouble?" Her voice was kind and elegant just like her, unaware of the creatures about to prey on her heard.

"There...comin-g, you...need uhhh, to run now!" Scorch shouted trying to catch his breathe from the quick run.

"Ha ha who are coming?" She asked.

"THE UNHOLY ONES!" Screamed Solarina shocking the mare, her face turned to a look of worry as her ears pricked up signalling for nearby sounds, eyes wide she whinnied loud getting the herds attention but she was too late the black creatures dived out from the dark howling, bloody thirsty. Scorch immediately realized how bad the situation was. With the unholy one's closing in, not only the herd was in danger but also his team. The herd instantly ran in all sorts of directions when the unholy ones ambushed them. The team also darted in different directions hoping that they wouldn't be caught in the inevitable stampede. Scorch panicked as the herd thundered towards him. He looked up to see a hoof directly above him. He felt the impact of it come right down on him. After that everything went black.

Solarina and the others hid in the bottom of a tree waiting for the Stampede to standby, she was on the verge of tears. Scorch didn't come with them and she was worried, she would of gone out there and help but she knew it was instant death. Crescent and Vixen tried calming her down but it was to no use. She was terrified and worried for her friend.

When the rumbling stopped Solarina didn't hesitate to come out of hiding, she let out a yelp at what she saw, there in the thin grass lay the poor broken Growlithe barley breathing. His body was bruised and his fur stained with blood and one of his legs was bent at a weird angle. He did not seem to be moving. But that was not the part that scared her the most. Right next to him was a unholy one. From where she was it looked like a Houndoom. Solarina let let out a strangled scream.

"SCORCH!" Solarina screamed tears welling up in her eyes not sure whether or not to attack but she couldn't let her friend be devoured by that ugly thing by his side, so she went in for the attack. Not caring about loosing her life in this battle, she would not let any of her friends become victims to the unholy ones. It was a swift attack first, golden stars flying at the dark beast but it leapt out the way just to be hit by another dozen stars but not from Solarina. Crescent and Vixen were now in the battle, eager to win. The three had to improvise, they had no strategy or anything, Vixen fired an ember attack barley doing much but it caught the creature of guard whilst the two Eevee's fired a swift from the side which collided with the hound bringing him to the floor. The red kit hit him with a confuse ray, disabling him from moving. This was their chance to run.

Scorch began to come around, unaware of his surroundings he tried to get up but was hit by an unbearable pain in his back leg. His eyes darted to the pain and he realized his ankle was broken, badly by the shape it was. Tears began to pour down his young face, he never felt pain like this before, even when hit by a water attack, it was noting compared to a broken ankle. He look around to see three figures running towards him, he hoped it wasn't anyone bad. Then they were able to be identified, it was his friends! When Solarina got to where Scorch was she instantly checked for a pulse. Luckily Scorch was ok, just unconscious. Solarina let out a sigh of relief as her friend was okay. Crescent and Vixen helped Solarina pick up Scorch and take him back to the inside of the walls. Luckily they were not that far outside of the walls so it didn't take that long to take Scorch back. The group left him in the medic ward. Solarina wanted to stay but they were told that they still had to complete their mission. With one last look at her fallen team mate, she left and walked to the great expansive area outside of the walls.

Solarina seemed downcast that Scorch was in the hospital wing. This meant that he probably won't be able to join her for the next couple of missions. She promised that she would visit him everyday until he felt better, Solarina was also told that he would be in there for the next couple of days.

Solarina, Crescent and Vixen went to the location in which they were told that they would find supplies, but Solarina could not get something out of her mind. When the unholy one was near Scorch it didn't kill him or devour him, it just kind of prodded at him and examined him. Solarina was taught that unholy ones either kill, eat or turn you into one of them on sight.

The night sky was now somber and starless. Not even a wild Pokemon was seen on the land. The three now had to stray further away to gather food which was easier than they thought. There was an Oran tree nearby just in bloom with the berries which equaled to about 40, they agreed it was enough and headed back. By the time they reached the meeting point most of the the teams were already there, emptying their baskets in the big cart pulled by a small fire horse except she was of different color. Her fur was some what silver and her flames were blue and icy looking instead of red and hot. Solarina couldn't help but think of Scorch, he looked so weak and in pain it honestly hurt her so much.

Before turning in Solarina decided to visit Scorch. The nurse gave her 5 minutes with him. He still had not awoken yet, he looked peaceful wincing every now and then from his injuries but he looked undisturbed and at peace. His breath was slowly escaping his lips which reassured Solarina that he was okay a bit more. After the nurse had kicked Solarina out she decided to go and sulk in her room.

She sat their mardily until she heard a knock at her door, she got up to answer it only to see Vixen and Crescent, they asked her if she wanted to spend the night with them in their room. Solarina instantly agreed glad that she had more than one friend to rely on.

Their room was basically the same as hers but with different pictures and items, Vixens bed was by the fire and Crescents by the window. The night was quite boring if she was honest, it wasn't the same without Scorch. They were best friends and she hated being apart from him. Vixen and Crescent made Solarina feel at home and kept reassuring her that Scorch would be fine. The experience was traumatizing for her, seeing her friend bloody and beaten but she had to learn that it was something she had to deal with in the guild. Solarina now knew that going outside the walls was not something to be taken lightly.

Solarina found herself slowly drifting off, the warmth of the fire soothing her eyes.

When the melody of the bird Pokemon found it's way into the room the three awoken feeling quite refreshed. Heading down to the canteen they quickly went to check on Scorch who was sound asleep in his bed, it brought peace to Solarina knowing he was doing okay. They finally reached the doors to the canteen and luckily enough there wasn't many Pokemon in here meaning they'd probably get the best food. The smell of freshly picked berries wafted through the air as the Pokemon working in the mess hall prepared them. The three young Pokemon waited, tails wagging waiting for the yummy breakfast that they were about to receive. The three seated them selves and waited for meals to be given to them. Solarina looked at the small meal before them and dug in, she savored every moment, nothing beat the guilds food.

Scorch slowly opened his eyes. He tried moving only to let out a little yelp of pain, he looked at his ankle to see it still in a bad condition. He let out a sigh and slumped back down. Why he didn't run with the others he didn't know, but he was glad to be alive after all, one deadly kick to the head and he would of been gone! There was food right next too his bed which he devoured within minutes. And now it was time for him to relax and take advantage of his day off from the guild, he guessed it would be rare to get time off.

Solarina had no plans since she couldn't leave the safety of the walls on her own so she parted ways with her other friends and went for a walk. In the matter of fact she was curious on how many members she could have on the team so she went to the clerk of the guild for some answers.

The walk was peaceful as always, a slight breeze wandering the hallways in the hot summer day. The small Eevee finally made it to the front office where a rather sassy looking Glameow was perched in her seat with a pair of black glasses mid way up her nose, she was reading a newspaper from the northern side of the city and seemed content in her activity. She didn't notice Solarina until she made a nervous little cough. The clerk looked up over the counter to see a small brown kit.

"Can I help you?" asked the Glameow, in a sassy tone.

"Sorry to bother you, but how many members are allowed in one team?" Solarina asked.

"Most teams find it easier to too only have two members in their team, but you can have up to four" The Glameow replied examining her claws.

Solarina thanked the Glameow for the information and continued her walk. She thought to herslef for a bit. She decided that whenever her and Scorch would go outside the walls they would have to have a strategy otherwise they would always be coming back in Scorch's condition or even worse. She pondered on it for a while but decided that it was something that she would have to discuss with Scorch. That reminded her, she wanted to go see if he was awake yet.

Scorch opened his eyes when he heard someone walk over. He tried to sit up but felt light headed and sat back down but luckily his vision was fine. It was Solarina! He honestly couldn't describe how happy he was too see her. Ever since they met on the filed a few weeks back he was blessed by the gods themselves to have a friend like her.

"How are you?" She asked seeming worried at his current state, her eyes deep and sad.

"I'm honestly fine...except from the broken ankle but they said it would heal quickly if I had the right medicines and berries!" He replied trying to give her hope, it worked a little as her face brightened at the great news.

"Well you better heal soon or you'll miss out on our next mission and I can guarantee you it's better than any that we've done before!" Solarina exclaimed with a sly grin, she was too excited for this mission. It was bigger than any missions they have done before...


	4. Chapter 4: An unknown outcome

The next couple of days were peaceful for Scorch. Solarina would come visit him at least four times a day and tell him about missions that she had done. Scorch appreciated this greatly, while it was peaceful the hospital wing became incredibly boring. However his ankles condition was getting extremely better and even greater news was that he would be allowed back out of the hospital wing tomorrow! Which meant he could finally join Solarina for some missions. He felt terribly useless in the hospital wing while his comrades were fighting.

When the next day dawned Scorch's bandages were removed and he was free to go. He rushed through the many corridors to his room to see Solarina but she wasn't there. Hmmm this is strange? Scorch thought to himself as he paced different areas of the guild. Solarina was literally no where to be found so he decided to head to the clerk and see if she was on any sort of mission.

When he made his way down he noticed a grey cat sat on a chair going through some paper on her desk, she looked up at him with displease.

"S-Sorry but do you know if Solarina from team glory has set off on any missions yet?" He asked as politely as he could, know he disturbed the cat from her duties.

"Hmm you're the other member of team glory aren't you?" Scorch nodded at her, "Well, let me just have a look at the list for today...hmm...wrong one, aha! Here we go! Yes Solarina signed out about an hour ago on a food gathering you'll have to wait for her to return if you need her." She said, filling him in with information about the Eevee. He said his thank you and left. Without anything to do he headed straight to the canteen, food was the main thing on his mind right now.

Scorch stood waiting eagerly for his food as it was brought to him. He only had small meals in the time that he was in the hospital wing so it felt good to have a proper meal. Scorch was already a little tired of eating berries, but he though that it was something that he would have to get used to. Most of the guild were out which left Scorch on his own. He pondered on what to do for the day. He wished Solarina was here, he was kinda bored. Scorch decided to stop by the dojo, but only ended up watching a couple of Pokemon training.

"Can I help you?" said a gentle voice from behind.

Scorch jumped the voice slightly startling him. He turned to see the Espeon which helped run the dojo.

"U-Um no I'm just visiting haha" said Scorch awkwardly blushing at how silly he probably looked.

The Espeon let out a little giggle seating herself next to Scorch, "So I heard from your little friend that you have amnesia, it must be terribly difficult not remembering anything" The Espeon said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Um yeah...the only thing I can remember is this voice and a dark misty room, it gives me bad headaches when I think about it though." He said with a sigh, he felt like he could trust the lilac pokemon that stood before him.

"Hm I see, maybe I could take a look?" The Espeon asked but Scorch looked utterly confused at what she said.

"What do you mean take a look?" He asked.

"Well you see I am a psychic type...I can look into the minds of pokemon and maybe I can find out the problem with your memory loose," The Espeon explained, her eyes were mesmerising sort of putting Scorch into a trance.

Scorch considered it for a moment, he was not that sure that he wanted someone going through his mind. However he wanted to know what happened to him before he woke up in this strange world.

"Ummm..."

"It's ok I won't be intruding on anything that you don't want me to look at" The Espeon said elegantly.

"O-Okay" Scorch replied.

The Espeon gently placed her paw to Scorch's forehead and her eye's glowed a deep and luminous blue. Scorch felt like his eyes were being forced shut and he couldn't open them, the sensation was weird as if someone was literally walking through his mind. It wasn't painful but it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world. Scorch felt like he could control his eyelids again so he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the Espeon, a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I was unable to find anything that made sense. It was all confusing and obscured, but I'm sure that you will remember soon," The Espeion said feeling disappointed in her self, "Oh and my name is Io if you are wondering, I never had the chance to tell you when you last came here." She said with a smile. He wanted to stay with her but he felt as if he'd be in the way too much.

Scorch was sure that it wouldn't be that long until Solarina was back from her mission now. The little Growlith once again decided to wander the hallways in search of something to pass the time. As he turned the corner he got a glimpse of Glacia and immediately started walking in the opposite direction not wanting any type of confrontation with her.

After a couple of minutes he realised she might be following him so he thought of a plan, if he ran and hid somewhere maybe he'd see her trying to trace his steps and so, he put the little plan into action and sprinted off down a nearby hallway. It was the same as any other in the guild but there were no split offs anywhere, no doors or corridors, nothing. Scorch began to panic, what if she found him and questioned his actions? Until he spotted a brown oak door further down on the right, he wasted no time and ran down the weirdly long hallway and dived in the door, unknown of who was in here but he didn't want to see the wrath of that Glaceon ever again.

The room was dim but light enough for him to see. It seemed to be a library. Scorch forgot about spying on Glacia and decided to take a look round, it seemed old with a multitude of books lined up on every shelf he could see. There was dust lined up on each shelve giving the place a vintage kinda look, he was scared to touch anything in case he ripped or crumpled to pieces.

"Can I help you?" said a voice from behind.

Scorch span around to see a young Levanny with a couple books balanced on her green blades wearing a small pair of glasses perched upon her face.

"No thanks, I'm just having a quick look around" Scorch replied.

The young Growlithe continued to look around the library, he was sure that Glacia would not follow him here. He wasn't sure if she was still following him or not but decided to take a small break.

After a while Scorch became immensely bored, so he looked upon the books next to him and picked out one that caught his eyes, 'The Unholy Ones', since he hadn't been to a history class yet due to the teacher being ill he thought he'd get an early start and study so he could learn about the mysterious force. The book was full of amazing drawings and information with assumptions on who the leader was and how they formed many years ago, there was even a page with an actual photograph with a pokemon which seemed to be a dragon type infected, it said below how the pokemon who were captured were put under some sort of trance or spell which made their blood turn cold causing the skin colouration to change to blacks and greys, like faded look. He was so engrossed in the book he barely heard the loud familiar sound of the brass bells echoing through the guild, they were finally back! He placed the book back in it's rightful place and bounded for the door only to be greeted by the well known face of the cold yet beautiful Glaceon.

"Well well, this is where you've ben hiding then? Haha I should of known, such an easy place to hide," She was so cruel and her tone was menacing but she didn't care, her eyes said it all, mess with me and you'll regret it Scorch thought to himself as he dared to look up into them. It was like a snow storm in the form of two eyes. "You're coming with me, now." As she walked off her tail swayed sassily, he wouldn't defy such a high member of the guild so he had to follow the ice queen.

"E-Excuse me ma'm, please can I-" Scorch began.

"No" The Glaceon replied bluntly.

Scorch wasn't sure where the Glaceon was taking him or why, but he definitely didn't want to be going there. Just walking behind her was cold. It was like wherever she went icy air would follow her. The young Growlithe hoped that this would hurry up as he really wanted to see Solarina, she would surely be happy that he was out of the hospital.

As soon as Solarina got back from her mission she went straight to the hospital wing, but when she got there she was told that Scorch had already left. Solarina was overjoyed that Scorch was better now, but she had no idea where he could be. She asked around a bit and had eventually gotten to the library where she was told that Scorch was here not that long ago. Solarina sighed as she left the library, but she was in luck as she had what she had thought was Scorch's scent.

She followed it down the nearby hallways, why would he be coming down here on his own? She thought to herself until another strange scent caught her nose.

"Hmmm.." The Eevee looked confused trying to work it out, it smelt familiar but she couldn't quite figure who's it was. Finally after a good few minutes of tracking him down his scent led to a room she had never seen before, without hesitating she peered in only to be shocked at the sight. Scorch was at next to that thing...that horrific Glaceon who ambushed them the other night, "By the gods why are you in here Scorch?!" Solarina asked walking towards them slow, weary in case something jumped out at her.

"Ahh finally our guest is here, ehehe! Come sit, we need to talk." Her tone changed from weirdly sweet to demonic in the matter of seconds. Solarina was scared but she did as she was told.

"Now you two, I did tell you not to tell anyone about that little battle at the, castle correct?" The two nodded furiously not wanting to get into any trouble, "I know that you haven't told anyone yet, but I feel the need to re-enforce it." Glacia said with a menacing tone.

The two again nodded furiously. Solarina was very confused, what did she mean by re-enforce it?

"If you do tell anyone, I will face great punishment. So if you do, cold and nasty glares won't be the only thing you will be getting from me." Glacia said in a sour tone.

The two jumped at this a little. Was she threatening them? It certainly sounded like that. With a swish of her tail she started walking of. As if the conversation never happened. What was she up to? Solarina put it out of her mind and turned to Scorch her face beaming.

"You're finally out!" She shouted with glee jumping on her partner. They both laughed and layed there for a while, just staring at the ceiling enjoying eachothers company until Scorch broke the silence,

"How was the mission then?" He asked, seeming intrigued.

"Ahh it was just boring, all we had to do was collect berries for the village and just do a quick check of the area, thats all really ehe!" Solarina explained, looking at the Growlithe with loving eyes. She really did miss him even though it was a short time him being in the medical wing, "Hey why don't we go for a walk around the village? It'd be nice to get some fresh air right?"

"Oh yeah of course!" Scorch replied, jumping up with Solarina and heading out the door.

The two young Pokemon were greeted with the feeling of the warm sun upon their skin as they exited the guild. It was a peaceful day and the weather was perfect and relaxing. The many streets bustled with busy and vibrant Pokemon going about their daily business and chatting away.

"Shall we stock up on supplies?" Solarina asked with a hint excitement in her voice.

"Sure!" Scorch replied.

It had been a while since the two had done anything together and she was so glad to finally be spending some time with Scorch and tomorrow they could finally do another mission together, she was so excited! Solarina told Scorch about her most recent missions and how they went. Luckily Solarina had not ran into any more unholy ones on her missions which made Scorch feel a little better about her absence.

The street markets were crowded, like any other day but it felt nice to be in the village again. Solarina missed her old life but enjoyed this one more, it had been a while since she'd seen her parents but they were glad for her, making progress at such a young age made them utterly proud. Solarina knew all the best market stalls to go and dragged Scorch along, he loved watching her when she was excited, there was a glow in her eyes that not everyone had. She was something special. But Scorch felt as if he was betraying her, by not telling her everything but he didn't know how she would react, what if she stopped being his friend? Or even worse, what if she told everyone? He had to push the thought aside when they came to an old looking stall with multiple items of clothing on there: each of them unique with patterns and colours but one stood out to him the most a yellow scarf that hung on its own, he looked at it with awe even though it was plain it was still so nice. He guessed that yellow was probably his favourite colour and asked the merchant how much it was.

"Ahh it's 50 poke hun," Replied the rather quirky Girafarig, along with Solarina who bought a pink ribbon he handed the money which equalled too 90 poke. They were both satisfied and headed north, deeper into the small town wearing their new accessories.

The two stopped at a berry shop and bought a load of different berries that would surely help on their mission. Solarina began to teach Scorch all about different types of berries and their uses. Scorch absorbed the information as it was important. He didn't want to end up using the wrong berries at the wrong time. He even tried a couple however the only type of berry that he liked was the oran berry. It tasted sweet how a berry should but the others were just strange.

After walking a little more the two decided that they would head back to the guild.

"Do you mind if we head to the dojo? I haven't thought in a while and would just like to train a little." Scorch asked.

"Yeah sure!" Solarina replied still filled with energy.

When the two found the dojo they asked Io what the best method for training was.

"I personally think the best method is sparring with friends, but ever Pokemon has a preference in how they train." Io said, Scorch and Solarina thought for a moment on how they wanted to train.

"Do you want to spar with eachother?" Solarina asked.

"Umm I don't know..." Scorch replied.

"It'll be fine! It's only a friendly battle!" Solarina explained, Scorch reluctantly agreed and they both got into a battle position.

Solarina instantly sprung into action and fired of a swift attack only for Scorch to barely escape it, Solarina continued to fire off a small barrage of swift attacks all over the battlefield. He knew she had more experience but he wasn't going to let that scare him. Scorch felt a urge inside him, telling him to run straight at her and tackle her to the floor and he did. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and slammed into the Eevee knocking her to the ground, this gave him a chance to attack again but how? He didn't know any other moves so he just went with what came naturally. A weird feeling came from his belly, like a flame dancing and doing flips it burnt but it felt good as it tingled upwards to his throat, Scorch felt something hot in his mouth and did the only thing he could, he spat it directly at Solarina.

She saw it coming at her, a rather large flame aimed right at her face but relcutantly she rolled back, barely dodging the ember attack.

Solarina instantly got back up and used a sand attack blinding the small Growlithe. Scorch staggered trying to wipe the sand out of his eyes. It came as a shock to him when something heavy rammed into him from the side and pinned him to the floor. When his vision finally cleared he saw Solarina still pinning him to the ground, a triumphant look on her face. The battle ended as quickly as it started.

"Well the out come was..slightly predicted but well done to the both of you!" Cheered Io, who was sat on the side lines observing the two, she looked proud but there was a hint of worry in her purple eyes.

"You did good Scorch! You surprised me with the ember attack but still, you did well!" Solarina said, trying to catch her breathe from the rather quick fight.

The Growlithe felt disappointed in himself. He could of done a lot better but he wasn't as trained as his partner so he pushed it aside and congratulated Solarina.

Solarina enjoyed the battle. She could tell that Scorch had greatly improved since she had first met him and he was adapting to the world a lot quicker than she had expected. The day was coming to it's end so Solarina and Scorch went to go and get their final meal of the day. It was the usual plate of berries for tea. Scorch wondered how long it would take for him to get sick and tired of berries, but he didn't let it bother him and wolfed down his meal. Solarina laughed at Scorch as he ate his meal. Solarina ate hers quickly too as she hadn't really eaten anything all day apart from breakfast before she set out on her mission.

After the two had their fill they decided to turn in for the night. Scorch couldn't wait for the next day, he could finally go on a mission!

That night Scorch's sleep was surprisingly enjoyable. It wasn't disturbed by any nightmares or constant headaches. Scorch slowly stirred to see sunlight seeping in through the windows, illuminating the room a vibrant orange colour.

The young Growlith slowly got up stretching and letting out a small yawn. He turned to see Solarina already up and packing some bags with items that would come in handy on today's mission. She packed a variety of berries and a couple of orbs that she had found on her previous missions. Solarina had a hint of excitement in her eyes. She hadn't been on a mission with her dear partner in what seemed a very long time.

"Are you ready Scorch?" Solarina asked sweetly.

"Yeah!" Scorch replied with joy.

The two didn't hesitate to leave their room and collect their mission. Solarina had a spring in her step and a adventurous look in her eyes. Scorch could tell that she had been dying to get out there and have an adventure whilst enduring a decent mission, instead of collecting berries from the near by trees surrounding the walls.

When the two arrived at the clerk's desk they were greeted by the familiar face of Glameow. They were handed another slip of paper with the missions details on it. Solarina was over the moon when their mission was something that didn't involve something like collecting food. Scorch examined the slip of paper. The client was a Clefable and below were the missions details.

'On my way to this city I was attacked by those horrible creatures. Luckily me and my children escaped with our lives and are currently safe within the walls, however when we were attacked an item of great value was taken from me. The item was a moon stone that I was saving up for one of my daughters to use when she had met the necessary requirements to evolve. It would be greatly appreciated if you received the item. I last saw my item Euphoria cave so that would be your biggest lead. Much thanks.'

"Seems simple enough I guess?" Scorch said, looking at his partner with worry in his eyes. Last time they encountered the unholy ones it didn't go down too well.

Solarina saw the look in his eyes, "Don't worry silly! We know what to do now if the situation gets out of hand, that's why I brought an escape orb just in case!" She tried to reassure him as best as she could but he understood his worry. She too was frightened in case they were encountered again.

Like usual they quickly walked through the town towards the walls, handed their slip to the gate keeper and headed to the outside world. The two were kind of training for the expedition in a couple of weeks which includes all the new recruits venturing out deep towards the enemy territory. It was a risky mission for them all but it was something they had to do, being apart of the guild was dangerous but so far everyone seemed to be doing okay.

Once again the young Growlithe was able to take in the breathtaking surroundings. The lush green grass, the sound of bird Pokemon singing their songs and the smell of the great outdoors. Euphoria cave wasn't that far away from the walls so it wouldn't take long for the two to reach their destination.

To get to Euphoria cave they would have to walk through a forest until they reached a clearing which was where the cave would be. The forest was yet another beautiful sight, the trees towering above them letting little sunshine in. There was a pleasant breeze which was cool upon their faces, the ground below them was soft and soothing on their feet causing no irritation at all. There were many wild pokemon in the forest, Sawsbuck, Deerling, Beautyfly, and many more from what Solarina had told him. Each of them different in shape, height and colour each of them caught Scorch's eyes as he passed them.

When they reached the clearing Scorch looked at the cave before him. It looked twice as menacing as the last cave that they had ventured in. Just looking at it made Scorch shudder. They were told to expect lots of unholy activity. This would be the hardest mission that the two had done yet. They didn't know how powerful the enemy were but they went on their own backs even with the warning from the guild members that tried to pull them out of it. It just seemed like a normal gave but Scorch knew better to know that, in this world nothing was normal, not even a cave.

Solarina looked up at the cave ceiling and saw beautiful glowing crystals embedded into the rock, like little lanterns in the dark. Small pokemon scurried along the cave trying to get out of the two youngsters way. The cave was illuminated a nice greenish colour thanks to the gemstones insinde of the cave walls. This world was all together a sight to behold, too bad it was over run by malevolent creatures that just wanted to bring about despair. Their small walk was disturbed by a couple of Zubats emerging from the shadows. Scorch let out a small yelp of surprise at the sudden encounter. Solarina didn't hesitate to and immediately sprang into action. She let out a small barrage of golden stars into her foes. One of the Zubats managed to evade the barrage while the other one was not too lucky and was instantly knocked out. The Zubat let out a ear piercing shriek causing Scorch and Solarina to stagger a little. The pain was unbearable like a stampede inside of your ears. The young Growlithe decided that he couldn't take it anymore and unleashed a ember attack. The Zubat took the full impact of the attack and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Are you okay?!" Scorch shouted to Solarina.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little shaken" Solarina replied.

The two waited for their ears to return back to normal then continued on their mission. The two were lucky that they had ran into a couple of weak enemies. They were hoping to avoid as much combat as possible.

The cave went on for while, revealing all the magnificent pokemon that inhabited it. The wall ahead was appliquéd with exotic looking jewels and stones that the two had never seen before, shining in a rainbow like form cascading around them. It was quite, but it was a peaceful quiet that surrounded them.

Scorch was awestruck by the beautiful image in front of him. It was unbelievable how nature could be so majestic in the most unseen areas. The cave opened up into another clearing of trees, smaller than the last but still as elegant. This time there were no pokemon roaming, just the breeze howling away by its self.

"This is weird.." Solarina said, ears pricked up listening for any sound in the nearby trees, "Normally there are pokemon around I swear...hmmm."

Scorch hoped that they wouldn't be bumping into any more unholy ones. As much as he liked to battle he didn't like battiling those horrible creatures. Just hearing about them put him off.

As if on cue Solarina rammed into his side pushing him out of the way from a incoming attack. Luckily the two evaded the attack safely avoiding any damage. When Scorch had recovered he looked up to see a glob of weird sticky substance.

"That was a mud shot, watch out Scorch whoever let out that attack is still around!" Solarina shouted, "Show yourself!"

There wasn't a reply only another mudshot was fired Scorch dived out the way just in time. He turned to see Solarina also safe and unharmed. Scorch remembered Solarina saying that ground beats fire so he would have to be extra careful in this battle.

From the shadows the creatures emerged, three figures stood there each looking demonic. On the left and right were two huge cobalt blue pokemon, Swampert and in between them stood a dark slender, purple feline speckled with yellow rosettes. It seemed to have a pale pink mask covering it's face until the two realised it was apart of its fur, around it's neck was a beautiful golden pendent decorated with a single huge ruby, a deep crimson colour.

"Ahahahaha! It looks like the gods have favoured us and brought us to the right place," The pokemon in middle purred, her voice was elegant yet sinister and her words were very well pronounced.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Scorch barked, battling his nerves.

"Oh well I am Lilith the Liepard, one of the Shadow King's most trusted lieutenants and I am here for you." The feline replied, her eyes shined malevolently.


	5. Chapter 5 special: queen of nightmares

The storm outside raged, like the gods were arguing in the mortal sky. The deep grey near black clouds made the nearby castle look more demonic that it already was. The ground beneath it was covered in a misty fog, barley hiding the blood stained blades that sprouted from mother earth herself. There in the outrageous storm stood a figure cloaked in midnight black, making her way towards the Shadow King's castle. The lighting above did not frighten her one bit, it was like a casual walk in the park until the howling winds revealed her face. A Pokemon with a feline complexion, fur a deep purple colour and a pink like mask on her face. Her eyes were brilliant green like a leaf stone in the sun yet with a malevolent look in them. The creature's steps were light and nimble, evading the rusted blades that made the pathway more difficult than it should of been.

The steps to the gates were high. Each one covered in moss or blood, there were even pieces missing but she made short work of the climb and pranced up them like it was no hassle. The gate keepers were as dark as the sky itself, there eyes red and soulless, skin faded like old fabrics. She paid no attention to them as they knew who she was, and she passed them without any worry, making her way to the deeper parts of the castle before her.

The cobble stone streets were drenched by the rain pouring from above. There were buildings, like a village, surrounding the castle but they were nothing like houses more like shacks that the unholy ones themselves inhabited. She wasn't an 'unholy one', she was far from it but she did work for the man himself, a trusted lieutenant in fact. The feline was met by glares of the creatures of the town, each of the envious of her living soul. Yet again she paid no attention to them, they were beneath her in this cruel yet beautiful world.

She finally made it to the castle. The archway was covered with vines and cobwebs, making it look ancient, inscribed on it were hymns dedicated to the lord himself. They too were guarded by demonic Pokemon, each equipped with long black spears. They gave her a glance and she advanced forward to the inner confinements of the castle. It was darkly beautiful, engraved with old images of wars and sacrifices to the gods above. The hallway to his chambers were illuminated by black torches with a deep red flame casting a bright light for her to see, she prepared herself for a long, intense meeting.

The doors flung open, like they were controlled by a mysterious force, revealing a meeting chamber with a long golden table in the center along side a fountain and a tremendous black throne high up towards the back. Seated at the table were many Pokemon she had met before, most of them were lower ranked than her but there were a few who outranked the feline.

A deep voice echoed across the room greeting her from a far, "Ahh I see you have finally arrived. I do hope the storm did not delay your journey?"

She paused for a minute bowing out of respect, "Yes my lord, I had to take shelter in a few villages before I arrived. The gods must be fighting up there or, there would be no other reason for this unexpected storm, my lord." Her voice had a sinister twist to it, yet it was beautiful and hypnotic.

The shadow lord was always surrounded by a dark force. As if there was always a large shadow overcasting him. This added to the mystery. No one really knew what he looked like, it was as if he was a shadow himself. The green eyed Pokemon sat herself down at the table eyeing everyone around her. She had always found the meetings incredibly boring, normally she would just daydream throughout these meetings, she couldn't stand sitting through them and listening to her comrades drone on and on, but there was something interesting about this one. Everyone seemed serious and in edge.

"We have located him my lord." said a menacing looking Banette from the end of the room. This was news to the purple feline, she hadn't been informed about finding anyone! She was about to interrupt but she kept quiet for now, they'd regret not informing the lieutenant.

"And where is he?" Asked the deep voice of the dark lord.

"Erm well our sky patrol have located him in the guild up north.." The Bannette answered seeming nervous.

There was silence on the table. Everyone knew it was near impossible to get inside of the walls without being discovered. The feline laughed to herself, making sure she was heard. Everyone looked at her in absolute shock and disgust but she knew what was about to happen.

"Oh, I see you find it funny Lilith...and why is that?" Asked that dark voice again.

She waited, just for dramatic effects, "Well if I was informed about this then I would of surely been able to do something about it my lord. But I see that NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME." Lilith ended with a loud angered voice, so that her fellow companions would know they were in the wrong and by the looks of it, they did.

Again no one dared to open their mouths, but Lilith had a plan and she was absolutely sure it would work, "Ah you see my lord, I have a plan, simple for something me and my men can carry out," She said as she rose from her seat and headed towards the door, "I won't disappoint you my lord and for the rest of you...mess with the queen of nightmares and you will regret it." And with that she left, leaving everyone remaing in shock. She only considered herself 'the queen of nightmares' because that is what her victims have nicknamed her, well the ones that survived anyway.

Lilith loved these types of missions. I felt like she was hunting prey and her next catch would ber her biggest. Lilith knew that this mission would be easy by herself, but she didn't want to take any risks. Disappointing the Shadow Lord was like death. He would punish anyone that didn't do a job right and it wasn't pretty. Lilith immediately set out on her journey not wasting any time. She wanted to get this job done quickly, she had only just got back from another mission and wanted a rest, but if she completed this mission she could rise to the top, she could be the Shadow Lord's right hand Pokemon. She wondered who she could ask for help on his job. Lilith didn't want help from any of the other lieutenants, she wanted all the credit.

After pondering on it for a while she decided to hire some kind of mercenary's. Lilith was told that the Pokemon she was after was a fire type, so she decided to look for some kind of ground type Pokemon. Then it hit her. There was one Pokemon that was perfect for the job, so she set of to the east where the water villages dwell. If there was something better than a ground type, it was a water and ground type and luckily enough Lilith knew just the two.

The storm was still raging above meaning that it would take her longer to get to her destination. Lilith wanted to prove to the other lieutenants, Balam, Succubus, Abaddon and Lucifer that she was the strongest and by capturing this young pup would prove it all. It was like a race between all five off them but she had an advantage people feared her more than Balam, Abaddon and Succubus but Lucifer was one she would have trouble with because he is the highest ranking lieutenant serving the master of darkness but things were going to change, very soon in fact.

When she arrived at the small hut she gently knocked at the door hoping that they would hear it over the storm. Lilith heard heavy footsteps and the sound of shuffling coming from inside. The door was pushed open and a Pokemon of great proportion was stood on front of her. It was a Swampert bigger than most of its kind.

"Could I have a word with you?" Lilith asked politely.

The Pokemon gestured for her to go inside. The Swampert invited her to sit down at a large table. She looked across to see another Swampert. These two were greatly known around these parts. They were known too be the Swampert brothers, they had great strength and stamina and always got the job done.

"I have a job for you two," said Lilith, the two brothers looked at each other then turned back to Lilith one of them making a gesture which looked to her like they wanted some money. Lilith sighed and produced a small pouch from no where and dropped it on the table a couple of gold coins spilling out, "I, of course will be accompanying you but you two will have to do the heavy lifting as the Pokemon we are after is unable to defend itself against the both of you. You will be recommended instantly to the king himself if the capture is successful...do we have a deal?" She purred knowing full well they'd accept and with a nod from each of them it was a deal. It was time to prove herself worthy.

Lilith traveled across the same harsh lands that she traveled across to get back to the Shadow king's domain. It wasn't as hard as before as she knew a couple of shortcuts this time around and this made the journey a lot quicker. According to reports the Pokemon she was after was a Growlithe and somehow he was the only one that could bring about the Shadow king's downfall how she didn't know. The Shadow king didn't really give her that much details. After a while she finally got to enemy territory. She could see the walls from where she was. She heard excited chatter from nearby. She motioned for her companions to hide. She peeked from her hiding spot and saw two young looking Pokemon, a Vulpix and a Eevee. Lilith told the two Swamperts too stay put and not make a sound.

Lilith emerged from her hiding place startling the two Pokemon at first. They seemed to calm down at the fact that Lilith didn't look that demonic. Lilith tried to put on a nice face and tried acting nice to them.

"Why hello, what are your names?" Lilith said in the sweetest voice she could pull.

"My name's Crescent!" The small Eevee replied

"Also this is my partner Vixen!" He said pointing to the Vulpix.

The Vulpix seemed unsure about this. She didn't trust Pokemon easily, especially dark types. They seemed mysterious and sinister.

"This may seem out of the blue, but you wouldn't happen to know any Growlithe's would you?" She asked trying not to sound sinister.

"Well there is Scorch one of our friends!" Crescent replied.

"Do you happen to know where he is?" Lilith asked.

"Why?" Crescent asked.

Lilith was starting to grow a bit inpatient but kept the act on.

"He's just a old friend of mine ahaha," Lilith replied.

"I heard they went on a mission in Euphoria cave" Piped up the Eevee.

"Excellent, thank you!" Lilith replied.

She bide them farewell then let out a sight hoping she would never have to act like that again. She headed to Euphoria cave. The hunt had just begun, the Growlithe would be in her paws soon.

The storm had managed to wander over to the northern parts of the region, meaning that Lilith would have to endure the harsh weather once again. She prefered to travel by night so no one would see her and it also gave her peace, the calming moon in the black sky did something to her that she'd never be able to understand.

When the three finally set off the rain was thundering down on them like a shower of stones. Lilith looked around until she saw what seemed to be a cave opening, could it be? She checked the information that she was given and this was indeed Euphoria cave. Lilith let out a sigh of relief as she entered the cave, the rain no longer lashed upon her back. While it didn't seem to bother the Swampert brothers, Lilith couldn't stand the rain. It took ages for her to get out of her fur and was just bothersome. She shook a little to get as much water out of her fur as possible. Lilith took a small moment to admire the beauty of the cave. She might just have to come back here one day and swipe a couple of the gems for herself.

She heard tiny voice's from deep within the cave, she crept slowly towards the small sound wondering if it was he. The closer she got the stronger the scent of fire types got, tainting her petite nose. There was light towards the end leading to a clearing where she would finally pounce. The aroma changed to more of a grass one instead as she saw trees break from the cave, until she finally saw him. A small Growlithe accompanied with a female Eevee. This was her chance to prove herself worthy.


	6. Chapter 6

Scorch looked at the Pokemon before him, trembling with fear. There was no way that he and Solarina would be able to fight the Liepard and two Swampert and win. Solarina also knew that this was a impossible battle. Would running be a good idea? The Liepard looked fast, but the two might be able to outrun it. Scorch wasn't sure what to do. They looked so mighty and powerful and he remembered Solarina telling him how water and ground beat fire, so he was practically useless right now. Solarina also had fear in her eyes.

"Don't retaliate, there's no point." Lilith said a sinister grin upon her face.

Scorch turned to see that Solarina had already started running the fear had overtook her. Scorch started running as well not knowing how long it would be before they caught up with them. He was a little behind Solarina.

They were firing attacks again, they were small dark orbs with a purple aura to them. His heart raced so hard he found it difficult to breathe.

The two managed to slip away into a nearby den, praying to the gods that the Pokemon chasing them didn't see them hidden beneath the shrubs and wild life. Scorch felt flames in his belly jump and dance around like leaves in the wind, he had never ran that fast before and his body sure wasn't use to it. He thought it was pretty strange that there were two Pokemon he was defenseless against. Why were they chasing them? They surely must be some sort of unholy one but without the physical appearance? And the Liepard...she seemed amused at the sight of them, as if she had finally found her pray after days of hunting. A lustful look was constantly in her demonic eyes.

Scorch feared for his life. The Pokemon could come out from anywhere. The two young Pokemon sat their for a couple of minutes catching their breath. Solarina hadn't spoken a word since they started running. She looked as if she had just seen her worst nightmare. Scorch decided to try reassure her.

"Solarina calm down, its okay we lost them" Scorch said in a hushed tone.

"You don't understand Scorch! She is a well known subordinate of the Shadow lord! No one has ever confronted her without being captured or alive!" Solarina said panic overcoming her.

Scorch was scared even more now. What would they do? Luckily they were in a mystery dungeon so there was still a chance of escape.

"Come on Solarina, there's still a chance we can escape" said Scorch.

"Y-Yeah" muttered Solarina.

The two moved at a small jog hoping the quicker they went the further they go away from there chasers.

The wind picked up becoming a horrific howl in their ears. Dark clouds appeared in the sky bring despair and rain with them which hit hard on their backs. Solarina knew deep down they wouldn't escape but kept hope in case some how, they managed to get back behind the giant walls. Or maybe a rescue team would be out on patrol and spot them but she knew thoughts like that were just false hope.

The once beautiful landscape turned into a dark maze, making it harder for the youngsters to find their way out. Trees and plants blocked ways and the sheer darkness made it difficult for them to see.

Scorch heard a rustling sound coming from behind him. A small shadow leapt out of the bush, luckily it was only a pidgey, but it went straight in for a attack. Scorch really didn't want to deal with this. Solarina quickly ran head first into the small bird Pokemon knocking it out instantly, it must have been a weak one. Scorch started wheezing, they had been running for so long. He just wanted a break. He asked Solarina if they could rest. She turned and nodded, she looked as if she would collapse at any moment. They took shelter under a small tree burrow. It was a good place it was kind of hidden, which made it a little easier on them.

She had never encountered anyone from the shadow forces but she didn't think it would be as scary as this. The air was ice cold, making her fur turn to icy needles. The two of them shivered in the dark hole, waiting for time to pass so they could make a run for it, but Dialga wasn't in their favor. Every minute seemed like an hour, torturing the poor Pokemon.

Scorch shivered against the cold. Sitting here was useless.

"S-Solarina we need to get out of here," Scorch said while shivering.

Solarina looked at Scorch with worry filled eyes. She knew that sitting here wasn't getting them anywhere. She nodded agreeing with Scorch. The two slowly crawled out of the small burrow. They cautiously looked around ready for any incoming attacks, but none came.

"Do you think they-" Solarina started.

Solarina was cut of by a attack coming from directly from above them. Another mud shit. Scorch knew what this meant.

They ran for the cluster of trees ahead of them, trying so hard to avoid the deadly piles of mud that was being shot at them. One hit and they be consumed in the sticky substances, like quick sand. The trees merely stopped the attacks as the crooked branches crawled over scratching at their body's. They ran with all their might, praying to the gods that they would spare their souls, it was as if they were looking down upon the two as they ran into a group from the guild, in total there was about 5 of them, each big and strong.

Solarina and Scorch were telling them what had happened between gasps and wheezes. The big team looked at them in confusion wondering what they were trying to get across. The young Pokemon were desperate now. Before she could attempt anything else Solarina felt a paw around her waist and felt herself being carried away.

"Solarina!" She heard Scorch shout.

But it was too late, she felt a claw against her neck and heard a sinister voice from behind her.

"Ahaha, any of you dare come close and i'll slit her throat!" The demonic feline growled, her eyes full of fire and fury.

"Oh give it up Lilith, you won't get away from us, you never do ahaha," Came a soft yet fearful voice from a Delcatty in the exploration team, she was clearly weaker than Lilith, her body frame was smaller, her fangs and claws weren't as sharp and dangerous as the Liepards but she still seemed to threaten the dark one. There was a silence as both their eyes glared at one another as she dropped the young Eevee from her mouth.

The Delcatty went in for the attack, bounding towards the sinister queen of nightmares her tail started to glow a bright sliver light, almost metallic like. She pounced in the air throwing herself into a front flip smashing her tail to the ground where Lilith stood. Dust arose from mother earth making the enemy obscure, yet again silence filled the atmosphere as the youngsters ran to the safety of the group.

A purple glow emitted from the dusty air, it grew and brighter as the particles cleared. A Ball the colour of pure black came rushing out of the settling dust causing a explosion when it made contact with the ground catching everyone of guard. Her attacks seemed so powerful. It almost seemed impossible.

When the dust cleared Scorch looked up to see a Loppunny using the move Protect.

"Are you okay Luna?" The Lopunny said with a gritted expression.

Now that Scorch got a better look at her she seemed to be the Lopunny that was collecting recruits the day him and Solarina joined the guild. His train of thought was interrupted as The Liepard let of a barrage of shadow balls. Scorh put his front paws over his head and cowered not wanting to be hit by one of the sinister attacks.

Luna, the Delcatty leapt in the air smashing the shadow balls into pieces with iron tail, she hissed violently only to be hit by mud shot either side. Solarina gasped not realising that the two Swampert were still around, she and Scorch couldn't help but feel useless in a situation like this, being the weakest Pokemon there didn't help at all. Reluctantly Luna managed to worm her way out of the thick mud spraying the dual types with an array of stars. She was well trained and focused on her original target, Lilith.

Lilith released a dark pulse hitting everyone. Scorch and Solarina prepared for the attack. It felt like one of the strongest attacks they had been hit by. It felt like a sinister energy crawling through every inch of them. They could barely stand and they had only been hit once, the Liepards power was unreal. Scorch and Solarina were so confused. There was dust everywhere from the battle. Attacks were flying all over the place. Scorch heard a whizzing noise from behind him, he turned to see a shadow ball coming straight for him. He couldn't be able to dodge it. He clenched his teeth and prepared for the pain, only to not feel any. H looked up to see the Lopunny shielding him from the attack with protect. If he could remember correctly her name was Lily.

"Get out of here you two!" The Lopunny shouted over the sounds of battle.

The dust started to settle and the two young Pokemon could see the team handilig Lilith. Solarina and Scorch turned and started running away from the battle. That was until they were interrupted by two mighty thumps in front of them. When the dust settled they were greeted by the smirking faces of the two Swamperts.

"Well where do you think you're going?" The one on the left said, his voice deep and full of malice. The other laughed, his voice just the same.

A wild screech came from the dark clouds, a sliver blur of light flashed above them. A ball of green energy smashed into the right Swampert causing him to scream in agony, instantly the left shot hydro pumps into the sky trying to hit the unseen threat. The other Swampert was hit by he blur causing it to go flying into a nearby tree. This gave time for Scorch and Solarina to start running again. They continued to run until they couldn't hear the battle no longer.

Solarina and Scorch had tears of relief in their eyes. Knowing that they had escaped for now, they started walking instead of running they were too tired.

"Did you know any of them? Why ere they after you?" Solarina asked Scorch still out of breath.

"I honestly have no idea who those crazy Pokemon were or why they were after me! But we need to head to the guild as quick as we can!" He replied changing his pace to a run with Solarina at his tail, even though they were so tired they had to get back before anything else happened.

The guild was quieter than usual, hardly any of the Pokemon were wondering the many corridors. The two decided to head straight to their room so they could get a good night sleep but were met by the familiar icy face of the Glaceon.

"You are wanted in the meeting room, now." She said coldly heading down the hall with mist evaporating from her body.

Solarina and Scorch gave each other confused looks, what were they wanted for? They hadn't done anything wrong had they? They walked slowly and gloomily through the empty hallways. They were completely devoid of sound and life. They finally came to the huge oak doors that led into the council room, both of their hearts raced a thousand laps. It was rare for any ordinary member to come here, especially rookies but something told Solarina they weren't in trouble, and that it was about earliers accident.

"Thank you Glacia," Boomed the mighty voice of the Ninetails, "Please come forth."

The two slowly walked to the middle of the room, surrounded by the huge horseshoe shaped table, they bowed to their supreme out of respect and waited for the next speaker.

"So we have been informed you encountered the queen of nightmares, is this true?" Draco asked, his voice full of power and might, the two nodded not daring to open their mouths.

"Oh she is trouble," Growled Despair, "We haven't heard of her for a while now but last time she tried to pay us a vist we lost vast amounts of our recruits and sadly, one of the council members..." There was a silence as all of the radiant elders had pain written across their faces.

"We have come to a conclusion that because the shadow lord himself is now aware of your presence," Said the soft voice of the Milotic whos name they did not know, "You both are not allowed out of these walls unless you have been given our permission."

Scorch thought to himself,aware of his presence? What did this mean? So many question raced through his head, but they were stopped by a loud and clear voice.

"You were lucky that you got away." Fantasia exclaimed.

After that they were escorted back to their rooms. Scorch couldn't stop thinking about what the nine tails said. What did she mean the Shadow king is aware of your presence? Had he done something wrong? He stopped thinking about it a small headache started to come on.

Solarina looked at Scorch, he looked so confused. She didn't blame him she too was confused. Why would a member strong enough to take out a member of the council be after two small and young Pokemon? She just decided to forget it and crept slowly into her bed. Scorch decided to turn in as well, today's events had took a toll on the young Pokemon.

"Scorch?" Solarina asked.

"Yeah?" Scorch replied.

"I'm worried" She said sadly.

"What about?" Scorch asked confused.

"Well, Fantasia said that the Shadow king was aware of your presence, what of he gets his way and ends up catching you?" Solarina asked.

"He won't, I'll make sure of it." He said pacing towards his bed. Scorch and his friend Solarina fell straight to sleep that night, after such a long day they both needed it.

Scorch once again awoke to the sound of a bird Pokemon's early song. Solarina was still asleep and looked at peace, so Scorch decided not to bother her. Scorch wondered what they were going to do today. They probably wont be allowed outside the walls due to yesterdays incident. Scorch let out a sigh. His track of thoughts was interrupted by a knock at their door. Scorch wondered who they could be.

As he pushed it open he saw the Espeon and Blazekin from the dojo.

She smiled as the sun hit her lilac face, "Hello Scorch, we would like you and Solarina to head down to the dojo after breakfast please?" Her tone was sweet like honey and the red gem placed on her forehead glowed raidently as the sun rays kissed it. He nodded and closed the door, just as it hit the frame Solarina awoke still tired and drained.

"Who was that?" She asked groggily, trying to restrain her eyes from shutting again.

"It was just the dojo leaders, we have to head down there after breakfast apparently ahah," He replied, smiling at her tired face.

Solarina let out a yawn and started to groom her fur, flattening it so it wasn't messy or sticking up in places. Scorch waited patiently for Solarina to finish. The guild was quite as everyone had left for their missons. Solarina wondered when they would be allowed outside the walls again. It shouldn't be that long before they are outside the walls again.

Scorch and Solarina slowly chewed their food before one of them spoke up.

"Why do you think that we have to go to the dojo?" Solarina questioned.

"I have no idea," Scorch replied, "But it'd be good to catch up on some training and then maybe get some research done whilst we have free time? We do need it aha!"

"Yeah sure!" Solarina agreed after taking a huge bite out of her rather large blue Oran berry. A dark colored liquid slip from her cheek as she giggled at Scorch's face. After they had eaten the two headed up a set of stairs and down a few corridors until they met the familiar archway of the dojo, luckily it wasn't crowded, only a few Pokemon were in there training pretty hard from what they could see.

Solarina saw this as a opportunity. While the two weren't allowed outside the walls they could fit some training in. Solarina looked around for the dojos leaders. They weren't that hard to spot as they were practically on the center of the dojo. The two slowly walked up to them not getting in the way of any Pokemon that were in the middle of training. When they got there they were greeted by the warm smile of Io.

"We heard about your encounter with Lilith and its a shame that you aren't allowed outside the walls." The Espeon said gracefully.

"So we decided to train you a little!" The Blazekin piped up.

It was the first time Solarina had really heard the fire type talk and still it shocked her that the Blazekin was actually female, but she pushed the thoughts aside and followed the two to a new are that they hadn't seen. It was just huge patch of dirt with two sections, on the opposite side to them was two other Pokemon they hadn't seen before.

The Espeon introduced them to this course, "This is two versus two, were both of you will fight another team and build up the likes of strength, team work, agility and speed," the two walked over to the other Pokemon which seemed to be a Turtwig and a Misdrevus, "This is Shell and Aroma, they will be your opponents for the first round." The two teams looked at each other tensely then smiled, both Solarina and Scorch hoped they would win but it only the strongest of them would...


End file.
